La paix pour toi
by junon2
Summary: un petit détail qui change dans leur rencontre et qui va modifier la suite de l’histoire. asuca fic one-shoot logiquement . Attention: LEMON. POV Asuran Zala


**La paix pour toi**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

Paring : Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino) et Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : un petit détail qui change dans leur rencontre et qui va modifier la suite de l'histoire

Avertissement : Ben vu que je modifie quelque chose dans leur rencontre, la suite va être un peu différente. Il n'y a pas de lemon, juste des sous-entendus Ah oui, je suis nulle pour les scènes d'actions, elles vont donc être « coupées » c'est un one-shot

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

POV Asuran Zala cette fois .

après un an à l'admirer sur mon PC je vous la donne ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre1 : aveux **_

« Je suis assis en face de mon MS et le fixe. J'ai parlé avec Kira et je reconnais qu'il a sûrement raison. Je soupire, pour la centième fois mes yeux glissent sans mon autorisation vers elle. Elle est là appuyée contre le mur à me fixer, quand elle remarque que je l'observe, ses yeux changent de direction et ses joues rougissent. Je me mords les lèvres. Je devrais peut être lui parler…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me colles ? » mon ton est agressif … Aïe, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose à dire … je vois ses yeux se troubler. Bingo, je vais la faire pleurer. Je me lève en soupirant contre mon imbécillité et me dirige vers elle lentement. Elle s'est laissée glisser sur le sol et les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues fort blanches. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle était si pâle… On dirait qu'elle a peu dormi ces derniers temps. Je m'agenouille devant elle.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser… tu sais je n'ai rien contre toi … » je murmure, j'hésite à la toucher. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux me disent combien elle est triste.

« Je… Je... Je voulais juste … te parler … » répond-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots. J'essuie ses larmes et lui souris.

« Je t'écoute… »

Ses joues rougissent violement et son regard devient fuyant, elle cherche à fixer quelque chose, enfin elle regarde tout sauf moi. Je glisse une main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Je sais que j'ai un air interrogateur.

« Je … Je … En fait, voilà … Je … » Elle balbutie mais ne dit rien. Je lui souris pour l'encourager, elle me donne l'impression de ne pas savoir comment le dire. Elle pose une main sur son ventre, son geste m'intrigue mais je laisse mes yeux plongés dans ses magnifiques disques dorés.

« En fait je …. Voilà, euh ….. » Sa voix est de plus en plus basse et je commence à redouter ce qu'elle va dire. Elle inspire profondément.

« ..Vaavoirunbébé… » C'est un murmure et c'est dit trop vite pour être compris. Je la fixe et murmure un « Quoi ? » Puis soudain je comprends ce qu'elle vient de dire et mes yeux se posent sur son ventre plat. Elle est rouge pivoine et se relève. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de suivre, le regard choqué toujours posé sur son bas ventre.

Je me lève à mon tour et remonte mon regard vers ses yeux et ses joues rouges.

« Euh, tu es sûre que là il y a un … enfant ? » Je demande en pointant son ventre du doigt. Son expression change. Elle est en colère là, enfin je crois.

« Non, en fait j'avais l'intention de le porter au niveau des poumons ! Idiot de Coordinateur ! » Elle a crié et je recule, incrédule. Bon c'est vrai que c'était idiot comme question, où d'autre pourrait-il être ?

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Je me défends du mieux que je peux et je vois son expression devenir triste. Aïe ! J'ai encore dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas là…. Mais quoi ?

« Je … je ne te demande rien ! Je voulais juste te le dire parce que …. Parce que je trouvais ça normal que tu le saches… et puis t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à m'accrocher à un mec. Et au cas où t'aurais un doute, il est bien de toi ! Mais ça ne t'engage à rien ! »

Elle pleure vraiment maintenant et elle fait demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Je reste sur place sans bouger. Mon esprit enregistre la signification de ce qu'elle vient de dire là :_ on va avoir un enfant_. Je souris bêtement sans toujours bouger, j'ai toujours cru que Coordinateur et Naturel ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ensemble. Ce qui veut dire que cette guerre n'a plus vraiment de sens…

Je réagis enfin en la rattrapant et en posant ma main sur son épaule, je la force à se retourner et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Simple contact amoureux… Je me détache et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle est étonnée du changement de situation… Je lui souris et dépose une main sur son ventre plat.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… En fait, je suis heureux tu sais … juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, pas maintenant… » Je murmure en inclinant ma tête vers la droite. Je l'attire à moi et ferme mes bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Je la sens se détendre avant de se blottir contre moi. On reste sans bouger et sans parler. Un bébé, ouah … je n'avais jamais imaginé être père à 16 ans, enfin 17 quand il naîtra mais pour rien au monde je ne démissionnerais de mon rôle…

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner tu sais … » Je m'éloigne pour embrasser sa tempe. J'aimerais dire quelque chose de rassurant, qui calmerait ses peurs.

« Je n'ai plus à hésiter maintenant… » Je sais que c'est bête mais maintenant mon camp est choisi. Elle s'éloigne de moi et me fixe avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je reste à Orb, pour toi … et le bébé. » Je lui souris, quoiqu'il arrive je reste près d'elle, pour elle et pour notre enfant. Bizarrement je me suis déjà fait à l'idée d'être père.

L'alarme retentit dans le hagard et je la vois se raidir. Elle me lance un regard apeuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais protéger ton pays, personne ne te fera de mal tant que je vivrais. » Je souris et m'apprête à partir. Mais elle pose sa main sur mon bras. Je me retourne et la fixe. Elle a des larmes qui cascadent sur son visage.

« Sois prudent, s'il te plait.. » je comprends enfin que ce qu'elle redoute c'est qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je glisse mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrasse passionnément.

« Je te promets de revenir… » Puis je pars en courant vers le Justice. J'ai une mission plus importante que de protéger un pays : celle de veiller sur la femme que j'aime et sur notre _futur_ enfant. »

* * *

« Jaloux… Hum c'est ça je suis jaloux… le pire c'est que l'objet de ma jalousie est mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme un frère…. Kira Yamato. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je l'envie tellement. Cagalli est dans ses bras !

J'essaie de paraître décontracté et indifférent. Mais ça ne passe pas…. Pourquoi s'est-elle s'est jeter dans ses bras et pas dans les miens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ? D'accord, il la connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi ; ils ont vécu des trucs ensemble, des combats…. Mais c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte…. Et moi je l'aime ! Lui, ne la voit que comme une amie.

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle va confier la tristesse d'avoir perdu son père et son pays… Je n'aurais peut-être pas su quoi lui dire parce que…. En fait j'aurai mieux trouvé les mots que lui… je n'ai jamais perdu mon pays mais un être cher oui… Je serre les dents et les poings. Penser à ma mère fait mal. Ma jalousie m'a aveuglé plus que nécessaire.

Elle finit par le lâcher et se dirige vers le coin salle de bain. Je fixe Kira en essayant de cacher ma frustration. Il me sourit et murmure un : « Elle est très choquée et triste… »

« C'est normal ! Elle vient de perdre son père et son pays… j'ignore si tu peux comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher… »

Je baisse la tête et je sers de nouveau les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Kira le remarque et s'approche de moi. Il pose une main consolante sur mon épaule. Nous restons comme ça sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Kira finit par soupirer et par dire : « Cagalli, ça va ? Tu viens ? » Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il en a déjà assez d'attendre.

La réponse est un « oui », à peine audible. Kira soupire à nouveau. Je constate qu'il s'impatiente et désire retourner voir comment les choses avancent auprès des commandants. Je lui souris avant de proposer : « Vas-y si tu veux aider, je peux l'attendre seul. »

Il me lance un regard en coin soupçonneux.

« C'est-à-dire que… » Commence-t-il.

« Je la connais, et tu le sais très bien. Je vais l'attendre et après on te rejoint. Te méfierais-tu de moi ? »

Kira me fixe étonné avant de rire, et puis de dire : « Non, Asuran j'ai totalement confiance en toi ! C'est bon j'y vais. À tout de suite. »

Il quitte la pièce rapidement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kira aimerait tant que ça la guerre.

Bon, d'accord j'avoue : je n'attendais que ça ! Et lui, il m'a tendu une perche là, sans s'en rendre compte. Je souris. Je me demandais justement comment me retrouver seul un peu avec elle.

Elle finit par sortir et regarde dans la pièce.

« Kira a rejoint les autres… » Je la renseigne gentiment. Je suis déçu que ma présence ne lui suffise pas. Comme si Kira et elle était plus que amis. Je détourne la tête et me dirige vers la sortie.

« On y va ? » je demande sur un ton indifférent mais dans lequel perce quand même ma déception.

« Asuran ?? » je l'entends murmurer. Je m'arrête : « Oui ?? »

Comme elle ne répond pas je me retourne. Soudain elle est dans mes bras. Elle s'est littéralement jeter sur moi. Je cogne contre la paroi avec elle collée à moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je me rends compte qu'elle pleure de nouveau et je ferme mes bras autour d'elle.

« Cagalli …. » je caresse son dos délicatement et amoureusement.

« Je… Je … » commence-t-elle sans parvenir à poursuivre.

« Chut… je sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un de ma famille, ma mère… Je sais ce que tu ressens … Mais tu dois te battre et redevenir celle que tu étais… Crois-moi ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu laisses tout tomber, que tu abandonnes… Il désirait que tu vives et que tu te battes…. »

Elle reste contre moi et se calme. Elle finit par se détacher et par me fixer dans les yeux.

« Asuran… »

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont un goût salé dû aux larmes qui cascadent toujours sur ses joues. Je me montre un peu plus sensuel que la dernière fois. Je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle répond favorablement à ma demande et ma langue rencontre la sienne. Caresse douces et amoureuses, que je domine doucement. Elle gémit et glisse ses bras autour de mon cou, approfondissant notre baiser. J'y mets fin par besoin d'air. Elle se blottit contre moi.

« Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, toi…. » Murmure-t-elle. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui susurre à l'oreille : « Jamais je n'abandonnerais la femme que j'aime et notre enfant. » Elle rougit et étouffe un « oh » d'étonnement. Nous restons sans bouger encore un petit temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. »

* * *

« Je rapporte mes yeux amoureux sur elle. Elle est là, blottie contre moi et elle dort paisiblement. J'éloigne de ses yeux une mèche rebelle et elle vient se coller un peu plus à moi en gémissant. Je sais qu'elle est bien et heureuse là ; elle est surtout paisible. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux odorants. Je reste sans bouger me remémorant notre rencontre.

Avant elle, je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Pour moi, l'amour se construisait de jour en jour et tôt ou tard ce que je ressentais pour Lacus serait devenu de l'amour. J'ai changé d'avis quand mes yeux ont rencontré les siens, quand nos regards se sont aimantés. À ce moment-là, j'ai su que je l'aimais et qu'elle devait faire partir de ma vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**Flashback**

_Je plaque contre le sol le soldat qui vient de me tirer dessus. C'est un Naturel et il n'a pas eu le temps d'éviter. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ma riposte. Je cale mon bras sur sa poitrine et lève mon poignard………Quelque chose cloche, enfin 2 choses : sa voix est féminine et j'ai mon bras entre ses seins …….. Seins ?? C'est une fille ! _

_Elle rouvre les yeux et me fixe, le regard terrorisé. Je reste sans voix et mon bras retombe le long de mon corps lentement. Je me perds dans ses magnifiques disques dorés qui me fixe. Mon cœur manque plusieurs battements et je reste sans voix. Je suis troublé, envoûté par ses yeux, par elle…. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

……………

_Elle est tombée à l'eau. Mais comment a-t-elle fait mystère ! Je la relève délicatement et la fixe dans les yeux. Magnifiques. Et de nouveau mon cœur manque un battement. Un crabe s'échappe de sous ses cheveux et me distrait de ma contemplation. Je ris mais elle ne m'imite pas. Je dois expliquer que sur les Plants il n'y a pas de crabes. _

_Elle se relève et sautille sous la pluie. Je l'observe un instant, un sourire jouant sur mes lèvres. Je m'approche et la détache : elle n'est pas un danger pour moi. Elle se retourne étonnée et s'apprête à recommencer notre duel verbale mais je la coupe._

_« Tu as un crabe sous tes vêtements. »_

_Elle me lance un regard étonné avant de soulever son dessus, un peu trop haut car j'aperçois une partie de sa poitrine. Je me retourne les joues rouges et le cœur battant à tout rompre._

_« Déshabille-toi » je lui lance par-dessus mon épaule pour masquer mon trouble._

_« QUOI ?! Mais ça ne va pas la tête toi ! » Elle a crié et je sursaute. Je viens de me rendre compte du sous-entendu involontaire que j'ai fait._

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça ……… c'est pour faire sécher tes vêtements… » Je balbutie. _

_Elle se calme et me regarde avant de murmurer un « oh » et de rejoindre le feu que j'ai allumé un peu plus tôt dans une grotte. Elle se déshabille en me tournant le dos mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son dos. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrête pas de la regarder, et quand je ne la regarde pas, je pense à elle, à ses formes… Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées trop osées … je me lève et lui tends une couverture pour qu'elle ait chaud et pour que mes yeux se détachent de ses merveilleuses formes, que j'ai envie de toucher._

……………

_Je suis allongé sur elle. Ma respiration est saccadée. J'ai eu peur. Je viens de me lancer sur elle alors qu'elle a lancé mon pistolet armé dans les airs. Je soupire dans son cou, heureux que l'on soit encore tous les deux en vie. Je me rends compte de notre position mais surtout de la chaleur de son corps qui irradie contre le mien, de ses formes collées contre mon corps. Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues et je me relève. Je prends l'option de la sermonner._

……………

_Je la fixe : elle est appuyée contre la paroi, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je détourne mes yeux et je regarde dehors. Il pleut plus fort que tantôt. Je peux entendre l'orage gronder et se rapprocher. Je m'appuie contre la paroi et étends mes jambes. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me détendre._

_L'orage gronde encore plus fort._

_J'ouvre les yeux, étonné. Elle vient de se jeter sur moi et me serre. _

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » _

_« Non rien, …… rien du tout … … je suis désolée… … » Balbutie-t-elle. Elle a le regard apeuré et fuyant. _

_« Tu es sûre parce que… » Je suis coupé par le grondement de l'orage. Elle pousse un cri perçant et se jette de nouveau contre moi. Elle a peur de l'orage ! Je sens mon cœur se serrer et mes joues rougir. Elle tremble contre moi et enfouit encore un peu plus son visage contre mon buste. Instinctivement je l'enlace et la serre contre moi. Je penche la tête pour murmurer à son oreille._

_« Chut… calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là et je veille sur toi… Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera, je te protégerai…. De tout… »_

_Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Je prends conscience de ce qui se passe entre nous, depuis notre rencontre…. Le coup de foudre ? Alors c'est ça, c'est savoir que la personne que l'on vient de rencontrer est notre âme sœur, savoir que la personne qui est en face de vous fait partie de votre vie, de vous._

_Elle relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Elle a les yeux troublés et les joues rouges. Elle est belle, merveilleusement belle. Instinctivement, je me penche et embrasse ses lèvres. D'abord un baiser hésitant juste une légère caresse. J'y mets fin, honteux du dessus que j'ai pris sur elle._

_« Hum…. Je … » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle dépose délicatement ses lèvres roses sur les miennes. Je la fixe dans les yeux et peux y lire les mêmes sentiments qu'y m'habitent, le même désir. Je me penche et reprends ses lèvres, cette fois c'est beaucoup plus sensuelle que la première tentative. Ma langue caresse ses lèvres et elle ouvre timidement la bouche. J'en profite et approfondis notre baiser. Nos langues bataillent délicieusement. Elle a un goût délicieux fait de chocolat et d'innocence. Mes mains désobéissent à ma volonté et commence à caresser ses formes exposées par ses sous-vêtements. _

**_Attention : lemon_**

_Je quitte sa bouche et sans réfléchir je laisse mes lèvres glisser dans son cou. J'y dépose une traînée de baisers alors que des gémissements de plaisir s'épanchent de ses merveilleuses lèvres. Sans quitter son cou je la pousse en arrière doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le dos. Je ramène ma figure à hauteur de la sienne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. __J'ai peur de continuer, d'aller trop loin.__Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire à elle pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Je sens une de ses mains timidement essayer d'ouvrir ma combinaison. Je me détache d'elle et ouvre ma combinaison et m'en débarrasse. Il me reste un T-shirt et mon short. Elle rougit délicatement quand mes mains glissent sur son ventre, sous son dessus. Je frôle sa peau nacrée et douce. Elle se redresse aussi et à son tour glisse ses mains sous mon T-shirt, les joues aussi rouges que les miennes. __Je lui souris doucement et soulève lentement son débardeur. Elle rougit encore plus et détourne le regard. Je suspends mon geste, hésitant. Dois-je continuer ou pas ? Je me penche vers elle.__« Je peux ? » j'ai murmuré contre son oreille. Je la sens tressaillir contre moi._

_« Euh je… en fait …. Je … » Elle balbutie, troublée par ma respiration qui frôle irrégulièrement sa nuque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau douce. Elle frisonne doucement. Elle se détache de moi et penche la tête sur le côté pour m'observer. Elle finit par sourire, un magnifique sourire qui n'est que pour moi. Je tends la main et caresse sa joue avant de lui rendre son sourire.__« Oui… » Elle a murmuré. Je la regarde étonné avant de comprendre qu'elle vient de répondre à ma question. Je tends mes mains tremblantes et soulève son dessus tout en rougissant. __Mes yeux se rivent involontairement sur sa poitrine nue. Elle rougit à nouveau et croisse ses bras devant pudiquement. J'hésite … puis me décide à lui enlever le seul habit qui lui reste. Elle se laisse faire et ferme les yeux. Je la fixe amoureusement. Je m'approche et décroise ses bras lentement. Je laisse mes yeux caresser tout son corps exposé à mon regard. __« Tu es magnifique, tu sais… » Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Elle m'enlace et m'attire à elle. Déstabilisé par son geste inattendu, on se retrouve allongé sur le sol. Elle est sous moi et je prends appui sur mes bras pour ne pas lui imposer mon poids. Elle rit un peu et je l'imite, avant de caresser sa figure. J'ose ensuite glisser lentement mes doigts sur un de ses seins. Elle ferme les yeux et se mords la lèvre inférieure. J'accentue la pression et rapproche mes lèvres de sa nuque. Elle gémit doucement et glisse ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Je me détache d'elle et elle m'enlève mon dessus. Je lui souris et me débarrasse de ce qui me reste comme vêtement. __Nos peaux nues entrent en contact. Je frisonne à la sensation douce et délicate que fait naitre sa peau nacrée et satinée contre la mienne. Je sens ses mains frôler mon buste et y dessiner des courbes. Je gémis sous ses gestes lents et hésitants. Nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Je perds le contrôle de mes actes. Je ne suis plus que ce désir brûlant, que les sensations que nos corps nous offrent.__Mes mains deviennent demandeuse d'un plus et je sens son corps se cabrer sous le mien. Elle cherche à avoir un plus grand contact entre nos peaux. Nos gémissements augmentent et nos caresses deviennent de plus en plus intimes. __Soudain, nous ne sommes plus qu'un : une âme, un corps.__Je la sens se contracter contre moi et en reculant ma tête je peux voir les larmes souillées ses joues. Je lui ai fait mal ! Je m'en veux terriblement.__« Pardon… je ne voulais pas… » J'ai murmuré et m'éloigne d'elle. Elle me retient en passant se bras autour de mon cou et m'attire à elle.__« Non … s'il te plait… je … » Elle est essoufflée et les larmes continuent de cascader sur son visage. __« Je ne veux pas … je … j'aime… bien… » Elle grimace de douleur, et je sais que d'une certaine manière elle ment. Mais pourquoi ? Je me penche et essuie doucement ses larmes. Je l'embrasse tendrement.__« Je ne me suis jamais sentie femme avant toi … » c'est dit si bas que je n'aurais pu l'entendre si je n'avais été aussi proche d'elle.__« Détends-toi, … » je susurre à son oreille espérant que ce sera suffisant pour apaiser la douleur. Elle essaie et pour l'aider je lui murmure des mots tendre et je recommence à la caresser et l'embrasser. Je la sens se détendre et je commence un léger mouvement. Elle sert de nouveau les dents.__Au bout d'un certain temps, elle gémit de nouveau de plaisir et imite mes mouvements. Nos lèvres se scellent et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je sens mon corps se contracté et le sien aussi. Instinctivement je sais que nous avons atteins le point culminant _

**_Fin lemon_**

_Ma tête est dans son cou et j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration. Je dénoue nos doigts et m'éloigne un peu d'elle pour observer son visage. Elle m'offre un sourire et tend la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui frôle ma joue. Je souris et m'allonge à côté d'elle.__« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. » je murmure de peur de briser l'enchantement. __  
__Je n'ai jamais été aussi intime avec une fille, une femme. Je n'avais jamais non plus ressenti ces sentiments et sensations avant elle. Elle me fixe et entrouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle semble chercher les mots, ne pas savoir comment dire ce qu'elle ressent. Je ferme un peu les yeux, j'ai trop peur de lire le dégoût ou la haine dans son regard quand elle se rendra vraiment compte que je lui … que j'ai été son premier … amant. Elle bouge contre moi et je rouvre les yeux pour la voir se blottir contre mon corps et poser une main sur mon cœur.__« Ce n'est rien je te pardonne », son ton est bas et un peu moqueur. Je souris et referme mes bras autour d'elle. Elle frisonne et je prends conscience qu'elle doit avoir froid. Nous sommes nus et le temps n'est pas très chaud. J'attrape la couverture qu'elle a laissé tomber près de nous plus tôt et la couvre. L'orage gronde à nouveau au loin._

_« Tu as toujours peur de l'orage ? »Je la taquine un peu.__« Non » sa réponse est ferme, « parce que tu es là et que tu me protèges… » Elle termine sa phrase sur un ton peu sûr.__« Bien sur, je te protège, je veille sur toi… tu peux dormir… » Je susurre à son oreille avant d'embrasser délicatement sa tempe. Elle se blottit encore plus près de moi et relève la tête pour me fixer.__« Cagalli… » Murmure t elle. __« Hue ?? » c'est la seule chose, enfin bruit, que je laisse échapper… ça veut dire quoi ce mot ?__« Mon prénom c'est Cagalli » me répond elle en souriant.__Je lui rends son sourire : « Asuran… » Elle se relève et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. __« Bonne nuit » elle se recouche et prends une position confortable contre moi. Je souris et l'enlace avant de murmurer un « Bonne nuit, mon ange » et de ferme les yeux._

**Fin du flash-back**

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de m'endormir. J'ai besoin de repos si je veux pouvoir les protéger tous les deux. »

* * *

« J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais c'est agréable de l'avoir là contre moi, comme sur l'île. Elle a la tête posée sur mon torse, une de ses mains est sur mon cœur et nos jambes sont emmêlées. Mon cœur bat un peu vite, je sens sa respiration caresser ma peau nue. Hum, douce caresse éphémère…

Elle bouge contre moi et je devine qu'elle est entrain de se réveiller. J'écarte quelques mèches rebelles de sa figure angélique. Je regarde sa figure calme. Mes yeux glissent vers son ventre plat. Je déglutis légèrement, et hésite à tendre la main et à le toucher. J'inspire et tends la main, je frôle son ventre doucement. Je me mords les lèvres et je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt. Je caresse son ventre un peu avant de déposer ma main à plat sur son ventre.

« Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il bouge ? » Me demande-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie, « tu risque d'attendre encore longtemps… hum … 3 mois au moins ! »

« Je voulais juste lui dire bonjour… » Je murmure et remonte mes yeux pour croiser son regard étonné et attendri. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime Cagalli Yula Attha…. Et j'aimerais que tu sois ma femme … quand la guerre sera finie… » Je demande d'une voix tremblante mais sans briser le lien de nos regards.

« Tu … hum … tu me …. Tu me de….. me demande …. De … » balbutie-t-elle, étonnée. Elle s'éloigne de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » je clarifie l'idée d'une voix base. Elle ne répond pas et me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Soudain les larmes cascadent sur ses joues. Félicitation Asuran, tu l'as fais encore pleurer.

« Cagalli, je ne voulais pas… » Je suis interrompu quand elle se jette dans mes bras et se colle à moi la tête dans mon cou. Elle me serre très fort contre elle.

« Oui, oui, oui ! » répète-elle pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner de moi et de m'offrir un merveilleux sourire.

« Oui, je veux être ta femme ! » Je lui rends son sourire. Et nos lèvres se rencontrent pour un baiser passionné et tendre. »

_**fin du chapitre**_

* * *

Voilà à la base un one-shot que j'avais abandonné. Mais revoir la rencontre asuca m'a ré inspirée. Donc ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fic mais bien une très ancienne. Je comptais faire 3 chapitres : le premier ici basé sur le POV Asuran et sur leur rencontre, le second POV Cagalli qui reprendra les autres moments fort asuca dans l'animé mais vus par moi et quelques rajoutes by me et enfin un épilogue se déroulant après la guerre. Il va de soi que la guerre se déroulant dans Destiny n'aura pas lieu ici. Je garde donc l'idée de SEED, qu'à la fin de la phase 50 la guerre finie.

En espérant que cela vous plaise et dites moi si ça vous intéresse ou si vous préférez que ça finisse ici.

pour finir c'est resté un one-shoot... sauf demande exprés de plusieurs lecteurs ;)


End file.
